


Morning Thoughts

by BlatherSkittles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlatherSkittles/pseuds/BlatherSkittles
Summary: A month after Shiro says “I Do,” he knows he’s made a horrible mistake.





	Morning Thoughts

Shiro tensed as he felt the bed sway from the shifting weight of the man sleeping next to him. He sucked in a cold breath, stealing a glance at the other.

Curtis still slept, his smooth hair tousled, a small trail of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. His breathing impossibly even.

Shiro turned again to stare at the ceiling, his breathing becoming uncontrolled and hitched.

It was all so wrong. He knew that.

Most days, he could forget about the wrongness of it all. Of the knowing. And when he couldn’t forget, he could hide it. He thought he’d been getting better at hiding it, but now he lay terrified of the possibility of his husband waking up, of Curtis finding him questioning their marriage. Again.

He bit his lip, guilt churning hot in the pit of his gut. He knew it shouldn’t be like this. At this point in their relationship, they should have been comfortably in the honeymoon stage. All smiles, all laughter, undeniably in love. Their only cares being knowing each other more intimately.

He knew it was a mistake when he and Curtis began spending more time together, growing closer. He knew it was a mistake to go on that first date. To agree to marriage.

He’d known it all along, deep down; and yet, here he lay. Why?

“Earth to Takashi.”

Shiro’s head snapped to look again at Curtis. His blue eyes were open now, vivid and dancing despite the drowsiness that still lingered in their corners. His smile gentle, but still so bright that it almost hurt Shiro’s eyes to look at so early in the morning. He slowly extended both of his arms towards Shiro, inviting him into an embrace.

Shiro happily welcomed it, collapsing into his arms and taking a shuddering breath against his loving husband’s neck. His fears slowly began melting away, as they usually did when he could get out of his own head. 

They stayed glued to each other for a long time, comfortable in the presence of one another. Curtis lazily nuzzled the top of Shiro’s hair as he traced random shapes on his back.

“What’cha thinking about?” he finally said, breaking the silence. His voice sounded deeper and full of gravel due to the early hour.

“Us,” Shiro responded.

“Good or bad?”

The familiar pangs of anxiety told him to say “good,” but the years they spent building a foundation of honesty and open communication came out victorious in his mental battle. “I guess...bad.”

Curtis hummed, giving the crown of Shiro’s head a tender kiss and pulling him closer. “We can talk about it, if you want.”

Shiro sighed. Curtis already knew about all of the self-doubt and insecurity he felt, of how unworthy he felt about being in a relationship. He knew that sometimes Shiro just felt...wrong. Curtis knew, but he was always patient and ready to be told again. To let Shiro talk through his emotions.

It was one of the many things Shiro loved about the man.

“I think you made a mistake marrying me,” he said.

“If it was,” Curtis replied, “I’m willing to live with my mistake.” He left a small trail of kisses to Shiro’s ear, then stopped to whisper, “Spoiler alert...I know it wasn’t a mistake.”

Shiro chuckled, the whisper making a chill shoot down his spine. “How do you know that?”

“Because I love you.”

Shiro smiled into Curtis’ neck. “I know.” He knew that. He knew it when he and Curtis began spending more time together, growing closer. He knew it when they went on that first date. When they got married.

No matter how many times his anxiety and self-hatred tried to convince him that he was a burden to Curtis, that Shiro was unlovable, a broken soldier, he knew that Curtis would always give him a gentle reminder. Remind him of what he really did know.

“Curtis?”

“Mm?”

Shiro grabbed the collar of Curtis’ pajama shirt and pulled his face down to meet his in a slow kiss. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is over a month old and I barely remember writing it, but I found it in my Notes and thought I’d post it. Shiro/Curtis needs more love. 💜🖤


End file.
